


Any Other Way

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Eddie Diaz, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Maddie Buckley, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Eddie Diaz, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: This takes place right after 3x16, after Maddie’s conversation with Buck about Red and feeling alone. Eddie comes to check on Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 218





	Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You're a fucking asshole."

Buck is curled up on the couch, his head in Maddie’s lap as they watch TV. Maddie gently runs her fingers through his hair, the even rhythm almost lulling him to sleep. His eyes hurt a little from crying and he knows he must look like hell, but he doesn’t care. There’s no one here to see him but his sister and to be frank, Maddie has seen him in much worse states. 

“Maddie?” Buck asks during the commercials. “Don’t you have to go home soon?”

Maddie shakes her head, “I texted Chim that I’m staying the night with you. I don’t think you should be alone right now, Evan.” She’s probably right. Buck is about to reply, but there’s a knock on his door before he can. “I got it,” Maddie tells him as she stands, his head falling back on the couch as she leaves.

He listens as Maddie opens the door, “What are you doing here?” He hears his sister ask. 

“Is Buck here?” Eddie. Why would Eddie be here? Buck asks himself. 

“Yes,” Maddie says shortly. She’s going into full big sister mode, Buck smiles to himself.

“Maddie, can I please talk to him? I heard his friend died this morning, I want to check on him,” Eddie tells her. 

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Maddie says. To anyone else, she would appear calm, but Buck can hear the unbridled anger boiling under her skin. “Why do you care about him now? Where were you four hours ago when my brother broke down, saying he is going to end up alone, just like Red? Where were you last week when Buck called me in the middle of the night saying over and over again that he failed you and that you hate him? How about when he was recovering from his embolism? Or when he woke up screaming for Christopher? Or how about when he called me said that you won’t even talk to him?” Buck imagines Maddie’s glare. “Where the hell were you when he needed you, Eddie?”

“Maddie, I-” To Buck's surprise, he actually sounds choked up. “Will you please let me see him? I-I didn’t know... I need him to know how sorry I am.”

“That’s up to him.” Buck sits up a little so he can see Maddie at the door when she looks over her shoulder at him, he gives her a small nod. He wants to hear what Eddie has to say. 

As Buck puts his head back down on the couch he hears Maddie and Eddie walk into the living room. Maddie tells them that she’s giving them a few minutes alone and then Eddie sits down on the coffee table across from him. Looking up at him, Buck can see the worry lines creasing his forehead and his eyes are sad. Buck sits up, the blanket pooling around his waist. 

“Buck,” Eddie breathes, “I am so sorry. I’m sorry about your friend, I’m sorry that I didn’t realize how much you were hurting, and I’m sorry I kept pushing you away.” Eddie smiles sadly, “You’re my best friend, Buck. I never want you to feel this alone again.” 

“You said I was exhausting,” Buck says quietly. “I think about that every single day, I hear you say it over and over again. And I realized that it’s true, you were right.” 

“No,” Eddie moves to sit beside Buck on the couch, taking his hands. “I was wrong when I said that. I didn’t mean it, I was just upset and stressed and frustrated. You are not exhausting, Buck.” Eddie looks him straight in the eyes as he says it. “Please, what can I do to make it up to you?” 

“Can I spend the weekend with you and Chris?” Buck asks. “I miss him.” 

Eddie smiles, “He misses you too, he’ll be thrilled to be together all weekend.” After a beat, Eddie says, “I am so sorry, Buck, I-”

“No more apologies,” Buck interrupts. “Can I just have a hug?” Eddie smiles and engulfs Buck in a strong hug as if it’s the easiest thing in the world. Buck rests his head on Eddie’s shoulder, sighing contently. 

“Has Maddie always been that protective?” Eddie asks with a light laugh. 

Buck smiles, “Pretty much.” They sit like that for a moment longer. “Thank you for coming,” Buck says softly. 

“Thank you for agreeing to talk to me,” Eddie replies. “We’re a mess aren’t we?”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day :)
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
